Don't ask me how Obito oneshot
by Holy Maiden of Light
Summary: What if you had a second chance to tell someone that you loved them? One-shot, ObitoXOC...Name: Asahi Honda...Reviews please!


I closed my eyes. I thought back on all the memories I had of him.

I was eating some ramen when a loud burp was heard. I turned to see him, finishing his fifth bowl of ramen. He beamed at me and said, "Thanks a lot for treating me to ramen, Asahi-chan!"

"Yeah, yeah. But you better keep your promise, okay? We'll go sparring tomorrow," I told him before eating some more ramen.

"Have I ever gone back on my word?"

"Yeah, you have," I told him blandly.

This made him wince a bit but he quickly recovered. "I was sick that time! From now on, I promise to keep all my promises!" he yelled energetically.

"But how can you be so sure?" I asked him. I was honestly curious as to where he got his confidence.

"Don't ask me how, what's important is that I'll make it happen", he told me while flashing a rather dazzling smile.

It was a sunny afternoon and thankfully, nobody bothered me. I sat alone, watching a few clouds fly through the sky, slightly wondering if he would remember his promise. I heard some footsteps approach me and I sighed. bHe/b was coming.

"Konichiwa, Asahi-chan!" he greeted brightly. Wow, it's a miracle that his face hasn't cracked from smiling like that all the time.

"Konichiwa, is there anything that I can do for you?" I asked.

"I want to fulfill my promise. Do you want to go sparring with me?" he asked.

I smiled softly at him and nodded. He may be a **total glutton** when it came to ramen, but he always remembers everything he promises.

Or does he?

We had just finished sparring and we were both exhausted. I wasn't really that good of a ninja, but he helped me learn. My taijutsu improved a lot, but I really took pride in my genjutsu. I was the best in our age group when it came to genjutsu.

"Why are you always so intense?" he asked me.

I was caught unaware. "Pardon?" I thought that I had misheard his question.

"Why are you always so intense? It was just a spar," he repeated.

I looked down sorrowfully. I haven't told him about **it **yet.

"We are at war. And as shinobi in training, we must always give our best," I stated monotonously, not wanting to tell him the real reason.

"You've been saying that a long time ago but you've never been like this. Is something wrong?" he asked, obviously worried.

I glanced up at his face, his brows were furrowed with worry and he looked really upset. I didn't want to lie to him, but I had to.

"No. I'm fine," I told him while placing a fake smile on my face.

He seemed to have seen through my fake smile, because his face looked even more upset than before. I bit my lip. Guilt bubbled up in the pit of my stomach but I couldn't tell him the truth. I couldn't burden him any more than I had already done.

"If you don't want to tell me, you could've just said so. I would have preferred that over hearing your **lies**," he told you sorrowfully while looking at the ground.

At first, I thought that he was going to stay away from me and leave immediately, but he didn't. I liked that. I didn't want him to leave. I wanted him to stay with me. Finally, he looked up at me again.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me? I'll always be here for you," he told me, sounding sincere.

I felt tears well up in my eyes. Tears that I should have cried when **it **happened. He looked scared when he saw my tears. He must be thinking that he was the one making me cry.

"Ano, if you are really upset about it and don't want to tell me, you don't have to," he reassured, trying to console me. It didn't work. I **had** to tell him.

"My parents were killed a few days ago by some Iwagakure-nin that ambushed them while they were on a mission," I told him between sobs.

He winced at that, but he soon recovered. To my surprise, he hugged me. It wasn't like those hugs that lovers share, but it felt like it to me.

Wait a second. That was **bad**! Shinobi **aren't **supposed to fall in love and he's supposed to be my friend! If he knew that I liked him and he didn't feel the same way, it could break up our friendship!

Before I could push him away, he broke the hug. There was a slight hint of pink on his cheeks and he was looking away. Was he blushing? No way, he likes _Rin_. He must have felt embarrassed for hugging me like that.

"Ano, sumimasen. I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to prove to you that I'll always be here for you," he told me while smiling shyly at me.

I felt disappointment, but at the same time, I felt rather happy. He was telling me that he'll always be there for me. It was every girl's dream to have a guy like that. Wait, am I really falling for him? This must be a joke, it's happening too fast!

I glanced up at him again and saw how cute he really was. His onyx eyes sparkled with trust (or was it tears?) and his goggles only made him look cuter. I felt blood rushing to my face and my heart started to beat faster. I'm in big trouble; I have a crush on him!

I remember the day it happened. I was talking with him before he left for that dreaded mission. I deeply regret not having told him EVERYTHING.

My feelings for him had grown so fast. You can't blame me, he's just so easy to like. He's goofy, he's funny, he's nice, he's adorable, he makes me stop crying, etc. You get the picture. And yet, I was still saddened by the fact that he liked _Rin_ and not me.

"Aren't you going to be late for your mission?" I teased him. "Won't Kakashi yell at you again?"

He stuck his tongue out at me and said, "Who cares what that prick thinks? (Sorry Kakashi fans) And don't you want me to stay here a little longer? I'm sure you'll miss having such a handsome guy like me around."

I laughed at him, but it was true. I missed him so much when he left for his missions. I was so worried that I always paid a visit to the shrine and offered a prayer for his and his team's safety.

He glanced at his watch and looked rather horrified. "I'm late!" he yelled, panicking. He glanced at me and said, "I'm really sorry but I have to go now. Otherwise my sensei will have me scrubbing toilets again! Bye!"

I had no idea that was the last time I would ever see him.

Or was it?

Thirteen years had passed since his unfortunate death and I still couldn't get over him. I've turned down every offer that men have offered. I was still deeply in love with him. He was everything for me. I wanted to be with him again, but it would disgrace both of us if I committed suicide.

He wasn't the only one that died on that mission, and it made me even sadder. _Rin_ had died as well. (I don't know if she really did, but let's say that she died at that mission) Even though Kakashi had told me that he died** before **_Rin _did, I still kept visualizing them dying in each other's embraces. I'm such a lovesick fool, aren't I?

Just like Kakashi, I honored his death by visiting the KIA stone. I had also carried on one of his peculiar traits, as much as it pained me. If Kakashi had inherited his tardiness, I had inherited his love of the colors orange and blue. I always carried around something orange and blue wherever I went. I know that it's strange, but it's the only thing that keeps me sane at times.

I stood before the KIA stone, and laid down the flowers. They were fresh daisies, just like the ones we trampled on when we were younger. "I know that you would've preferred that I bring you ramen instead of flowers, but the ramen bar isn't open yet. And besides, it would be very weird if I honored you with ramen," I said aloud.

Yes, as weird as it seems, I talk to the KIA stone as if he could hear me on the other side. But hey, stranger things have happened.

My statement was met with silence and my deluded imagination started to work its magic. I imagined hearing him tell me that I should have waited for the ramen bar to open before coming.

"What do you mean I should have waited for the ramen bar to open?" I asked irritably. I crossed my arms and pouted. Not that it affected anyone anyway, I was alone and the person I directed my pout to was dead.

"Whoa, somebody woke up at the wrong side of the mental hospital bed this morning," a male voice commented.

I looked to see Kakashi walking towards the KIA stone. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't happy about him contributing to **his** death. But I didn't make an attempt on his life because **he **wanted him to live.

"And somebody woke up rather late today," I retorted, not really in the mood.

He rolled his eye (the other one's covered up) at me and said, "I had a tough mission yesterday. And speaking of missions, Tsunade-sama wanted to see you."

I groaned. I wanted to stay at the KIA stone a little longer but Tsunade's fury was really scary. I took off running to the Hokage's office, leaving Kakashi at the KIA stone.

"Why didn't she just teleport directly to the Hokage's office?" he wondered aloud while sweat dropping.

I opened my eyes again. I was inside my room, but how did I get here? I groaned while getting up. I clutched my head, it hurt like hell. Like I was hit with a boulder or something. "What am I doing here? The last thing I remember is going to Tsunade's office...", I wondered aloud. I looked around my room and my eyes settled on someone who **really** shouldn't be there.

Guess who?

"Why? But how are you here?" I asked of him, a multitude of emotions coming over me.

He gave me a sad smile and ignored my question. He walked closer to me but I backed away, fear controlling me entirely. He sighed at that and frowned.

"How is it possible that you are here? Are you a genjutsu illusion? Are you a kagebunshin?" I asked him fearfully.

He sighed and said, "Don't ask me how; what's important is that I made it happen. And if I were a genjutsu, you would have quickly confirmed it, with you being the best genjutsu user I know. But have you been slacking in your training, Asahi-chan?"

Normally, I would have glared at him for saying that, but I felt so happy that I let it slide. I wiped the tears that were threatening to come out and jumped forward to hug him. While I was mid-way, realization hit me. What if he was a ghost and I collided with the floor?

Thankfully, he wasn't. He caught me in his arms and held me tight. I hugged him back as tight as I could without hurting him. I missed him so much.

After a good five minutes, we pulled apart and just smiled at one another. All of a sudden, his stomach growled.

He turned to face me with his pout that made me treat him to ramen in the past. "Could you-" he started but I cut him off, knowing what he wanted to ask.

"No way," I told him.

"Aww, please? You said that you missed me, but you brought roses when I wanted ramen. And when I said that you should've waited for the ramen bar to open, you yelled at me," he begged.

"Wait, you were really the one who said that this morning?" I asked him, changing the subject.

"Yeah. I finally got the courage to speak out. It surprised me as much as you when I found out that you could hear me. I thought that you couldn't, because you weren't able to see me, until now, that is." he said.

"What do you mean until now?" I asked. Was he here all the time?

"I've been here for six years now," he answered.

"What did you do with the first seven years?" I asked him, a little curious as to where he went.

He looked a little annoyed and said, "It isn't really that easy to escape from the realm of the dead."

"So why'd you come back? Not that I'm complaining or anything," I asked.

"There was something I was supposed to do," he answered, like he didn't want to delve deeper into the subject. You took the hint and changed the subject.

"What flavor will you want?" I asked him.

He grinned widely at me and replied, "Miso pork ramen of course!"

"Why did you have to order take-out? We could have eaten there you know," he asked while walking alongside me. It rather intrigued me whether he was a phantom or if he was really alive. He seemed to still be alive.

"Are you insane? Normally, people can't see you and it would be really weird if ramen vanishes by itself!" I yelled at him.

"Fine, fine. But can we eat at the KIA stone?" he begged.

"Why?" I asked.

"Uhmm, it's quiet there?" he answered.

I sighed and agreed. After all, I've waited thirteen years for him. If he wanted to eat at the KIA stone, I wasn't going to stop him.

He finished his ramen with a loud burp. I missed him too much to glare at him for doing that, but it didn't stop my eye from twitching. He really didn't change.

"Asahi-chan, could I have some of yours?" he begged, giving me another pout.

Okay, my patience had limits too. I glared at him and said, "No way. I'm hungry!"

"Aww, come on! Please?" he begged once more.

I finished up my ramen as fast as I could and stuck my tongue out at him. "Aww! It's all gone!" I complained jokingly.

"Meanie!" he yelled while sticking his tongue out at me as well. He got up and walked to the KIA stone. I walked over to him and I saw his frown.

"Why are you frowning? Are you angry?" I asked him, worried that he was angry that I didn't give him any ramen.

"It's not that I'm angry, it's that I'm annoyed," he told me in dangerous tones.

"Are you annoyed with me for asking you all these questions?" I asked him nervously. I didn't want to lose him again.

"I'm not annoyed with you, its just that," he paused for dramatic effect. "They misspelled my name again!"

I giggled slightly at that and said, "Here, let me correct that name."

I walked closer to the stone and started carving out his name on the stone with my kunai. But it was very much hard for me to do alone. To my surprise, he grasped my hand firmly. I blushed at the sudden contact, but didn't show appreciation in any other way.

We were finished carving his name on the KIA stone ten minutes later. It wasn't really as legible as the ones that were originally written there but it was readable. I glanced up to see if he was happy with it, but to my disappointment, he was still frowning.

"What's wrong now?" I asked him.

He struggled to give me a smile and replied, "It's just that it reminds me that I'm already dead. It's not really that bad, but there's something that we ghosts cannot do that I want to do." Then he looked down at the floor.

My eye twitched at that as well. After hanging out with Kakashi all these years, I came to recognize the perverse nature in **all **males. Though I knew that it was natural, I couldn't help but be annoyed with that. I hit him weakly on the head like I did with every perverted male I meet. Yes, that includes the Sandaime Hokage.

Though it was just a weak hit, he visibly winced. "That hurt! What did you do that for?" he exclaimed.

"Don't play dumb. You males are all perverted!" I yelled back at him.

"What do you- Gross! I'm not a pervert like Kakashi you know! That wasn't what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean?"

". . ."

Without a word, he leaned forward and captured my lips in a sweet kiss. I was shocked at first and stood stock still. He gave me an innocent and sweet kiss. His warm lips pressed lovingly against mine and he ran his fingers through my short blonde hair. I closed my eyes, melting into the kiss. His hands traveled lower and held me at my waist. He then pulled me closer to make the kiss deeper and more intimate.

Though we both didn't want to pull away, we had to because my lungs were screaming for air. I leaned against his warm chest as he held me. I breathed in his scent. It was sweet but it had a distinct edge to it. I liked it.

"I'm sorry that I haven't told you sooner, you know, before I died. I love you Asahi-chan," he told me softly.

"What?"

"I know that you probably don't feel the same way but I had to say it. I've been waiting for years to tell you that," he answered, placing his chin atop my head. He breathed in my scent as if he was going to go for a while.

". . ." I couldn't say a word. I was overcome with joy.

"I'm really sorry. I'll be going now, it looks like you don't want me around," he said sadly, letting go of me.

He started to walk away, but I couldn't move a single muscle. I needed to stop him! He looked at me sadly, as if asking me if he was pleading with me to tell him that I felt the same way.

"Well, goodbye Asahi-chan. I guess that not all dreams come true," he told me sadly.

"Wait!" I called out to him. I was finally able to move my mouth.

I jumped towards him and hugged him tight. He was shocked by this but he hugged me back.

"I-I," I stuttered, not able to tell him my feelings.

"Shhh," he told me while placing a finger to my mouth to silence me. "You don't need to tell me. I know."

"H-how?"

He smiled at me and said, "Don't ask me how; what's important is that I made it happen."

Then something hit my head, making me lose consciousness.

I woke up to see Tsunade's face and I remembered everything. She hit me with a boulder because I yelled at her. I was unconscious after that.

"What are you doing here at the KIA stone? I thought we left you at your room so you could rest?" she asked.

I didn't answer and looked around. I couldn't see him anymore, it must have been a dream. I looked down sadly and got up. I walked up to the KIA stone and looked for his name.

I soon found it but there was something different about it. It was now correctly spelled and newly carved.

"Tsunade-sama, did you hit me with that boulder again?" I asked her.

"Yeah, sorry about that. It was supposed to be for Ebisu but it missed," she answered.

"Oh, then could you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Could you hit me with that boulder again? There's somebody I want to see again," I requested.

I could almost hear his laugher in the wind.

Obito, I love you...


End file.
